


hollaback girl

by mondaycore



Series: dirtbag, baby [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Fuckboy Fic, Hard R-Rating, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaycore/pseuds/mondaycore
Summary: Charlesknowsthat Lando knows what that two-in-the-morningyou up?text means.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Series: dirtbag, baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	hollaback girl

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains no nutritional value whatsoever, you have been warned.
> 
> mind the tags, mind the hard-R rating, mind that this is fiction, mind that you don’t share this outside of ao3. y’all know who the title is by :)

The thing is. _The thing is,_ Charles knows that Lando knows. He _knows _that Lando knows what that two-in-the-morning _you up?_ text means. And Lando knows that Charles knows that he knows — and so on, and so on, and yet still Lando never says _no _to him.

Lando wants it from him _ so bad _ that it boomerangs back around from pathetic to almost endearing. All Charles has to do is be like, _ you up?_, send text, then follow up with some shit cribbed right from the Pornhub comments section like, _ i’ll let you do a rail off my cock if you let me choke you with it after_. Dick pic. Send text. That’s all it takes to get Lando flustered and squirming out of his skin, and by the time Charles shows up to Lando’s apartment, Lando will be so hard for it that he’s easy as hell, willing to let Charles basically say and/or do anything to him.

_ Anything_.

It’s refreshing, actually, that Charles doesn’t have to keep up a pretense of _yeah, that feels so good_, _ you make me feel so good, baby, you’re so fucking hot_. Once he’s got Lando worked-up pinned-down under him, he can run his mouth however he damn pleases, like:

“God, you’re so fucking thirsty for it all the time, bet you just sit here drooling for my dick all day, you’re such a fucking whore, you're a bigger whore than any girl I've ever fucked — ”

Charles is starting to suspect Lando gets off on it. _ Has _ to, the way he screws his eyes shut tight and parts his legs wide.

“You’re a desperate little girl, aren’t you,” Charles says, and Lando throws his head back, panting open-mouthed like a freeze-frame right out of a video featuring a comment section to inspire Charles’ next textual come-on, and, oh yeah, that’s it, _ now _ they’re off to the races. “Slutty fucking comedumpster little girl _ slut_.”

He gets a hand around Lando’s dick, rubs his thumb around just the tip, rough and hard enough that Lando’s mewling whimpers pitch up with a sweet edge of pain. But it gets him going, alright — he’s fucking dripping for it already like a thirsty goddamn whore.

“You like it when I rub your clit?” Charles taunts, and smiles, all teeth, when Lando moans helplessly.

Charles smears the wetness on Lando's dick over his fingers, then puts his fingers in Lando, bracing a hand around his neck to hold him down as he thrashes and twists.

“You like it when I choke you and finger your pussy? You want it, huh? You wanna be a good girl and beg me to fuck you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I want it — please, Charles — ”

“Be a good girl, tell me what you are. Say _ I’m a whore, Charles, I’m a dirty cockslut._”

Lando balks at that, trying both to contort himself out of Charles’ grasp while fucking himself down further on Charles’ fingers in his ass. Charles clicks his tongue in mock-reproach. _ None _ of that now.

“Aww, don’t get greedy,” he coos. “You want it, you work for it. _ Tell me._”

He shoves his fingers deeper into Lando and curls them cruelly, and Lando convulses with a short, sharp jerk and a short, sharp cry. Charles lets Lando loose from the chokehold and as he heaves for breath, Charles slaps him savagely across the face_, _a jarring _crack_ of skin-on-skin meant to shut him up.

But all it does is break him, 'cause he's _easy_ like that, and he moans and chokes out:

“I’m — Charles, _ please _ — I’m a whore, I’m a dirty cockslut — ”

He’s a whiny _bitch baby_, is what he is, close to crying already, his face all red and his breath coming short and tears prickling on his lashes from nothing more than a few mean words and a little roughing up. God, it’s so _fun _to fuck with Lando, enough that Charles almost doesn’t need to actually fuck him — but, since he's already _here —_

He hauls Lando’s legs up over his shoulders and spits into his hand and slicks himself up, and without much more than that, pushes himself into Lando and fucks him as he wails incoherently. Lando clenches his hands into the sheets and braces his arms on the bed, one beautiful confused snivelling picture, all _god yes god no love it want it hate it hate myself. _

It’s a neat little game, Charles building himself up to it while keeping Lando hanging right in that sweet spot on the edge. When Charles comes, it’s with a smug jolt of satisfaction made all the better by how coil-tight wound-up and keening Lando still is_ — _ oh, but the fun’s not over _ yet_.

“Push it out, bitch,” Charles sneers, looming over him and caging him in. Lando, having succumbed by now to the path of least resistance, clenches and pushes it out, come running all wet and shining down his legs. He's rambling mindlessly, slurring out a long litany of _ let me come God please Charles I need it God let me come — _

“Oh, but you did already,” Charles says, running his fingers through the mess slicking up the inside of Lando’s thighs, “all over the place like a sloppy little bitch.”

And _ that _ does it, Lando starts ugly-crying, heaving up sobs wrenched from somewhere deep inside him, and that sets Charles off laughing, long and loud and not at all nice. 

Actually, Lando _is_ kinda pathetic, wants it but can’t take it, it’s so _ funny _ to Charles — but it’s gonna happen again, and again and again. Charles knows this already, ‘cause Lando is incapable of saying _ no _ to him, so Charles will never not say _ yes _in return ‘cause, you know, that's just who he is, he’s just _such_ a nice and considerate sort of guy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS. AWFUL. SORRY. 
> 
> if you’ve made it this far, you are a real MVP. appreciate y’all, and thanks for reading!


End file.
